


Detention

by starstruckpheonix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But very subtle, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Detention, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Frottage, High School, Kissing, Private School, Smut, Wet Clothing, boobs, but like 17-18, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckpheonix/pseuds/starstruckpheonix
Summary: You're stuck in detention with Dorothea, Edelgard, and the student-teacher Shamir!THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS
Relationships: Aorotha Arnault/OFC, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Shamir Nevrand, Edelgard von Hresvelg/OFC, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Shamir Nevrand, OFC/Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard con Hresvelg/Shamir Nevrand, Shamir Nevrand/OFC
Kudos: 9





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It's for my friend's birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY!!! This is just crack with some smut.

The door swings open with a bang and I quickly put my phone away.

Headmistress Manuela glides to the front of the room, passing by the three students.

As I follow her path with my eyes, I notice Dorothea facing me in the corner of my vision.

“Stop looking” I hiss, “you already got me stuck in here!”

Dorothea winks and opens her mouth--

_Smack_

The Headmistress raps her pointer against the desk at the front of the class,

“I expect”, she begins, sweeping the room with her gaze, “that you will all behave yourselves in my absence. I see some familiar faces”,

At this she pauses to pointedly look at Dorothea, who sits back in her chair, the very picture of nonchalance.

“But I am quite disappointed in the new faces I see, especially you,”

Me and Dorothea turn to look at Edelgard, head of our house, the Black Eagles. In her defense, she takes the pointed comment with a straight, proud back, but I can tell she’s disappointed in herself too. Her eyes give it away.

Thankfully, the sound of the door opening breaks the tense moment, and another teacher enters.

I had seen her around the grounds before, but I had never been in one of her classes. She’s young and has short, dark hair and amber eyes. She seems tall, but then again, everyone is tall to my 4’11” frame.

The Headmistress clears her throat. “This is Ms. Nevrand, she will be taking over my responsibilities for the coming detentions. She is my student teacher, and I have complete faith in her”

She nods sharply to her younger coworker and takes her leave.

Ms. Nevrand -- “call me Shamir”-- quickly sets out the expectations for this detention session.

We are to polish all the trophies in the trophy room by hand, a task she assures us will take more than one day, until the two hours of detention are up.

We solemnly follow her into the trophy room, Edelgard trailing closely behind Shamir, Dorothea bouncing along in front of me, occasionally looking back, and me bringing up the rear.

As we enter the room, we are greeted by the sight of two buckets of soapy water, a few towels, and a room full of tarnished metal just waiting for us to start.

Shamir takes a seat on the sole chair that resides in the corner of the room, and sweeps her hand in a gesture that means ‘what are you waiting for?’

I exchange unsure looks with Edelgard and Dorothea, shrug, and pick up a trophy to bring to the water.

Shortly after I kneel, Dorothea joins me, sitting rather close. Edelgard sits on my other side, although at a polite distance.

We have to sit on our knees, because the uniform skirts are really short, and sitting any other way would be too revealing.

I find myself extra cautious of this fact, as I am directly facing Shamir, who has not taken her eyes off us the entire time.

I feel my face heat up, and I reach my hand up to adjust my glasses, a nervous habit of mine.

I jump as I feel cold water cascade down my front. I forgot I was holding a wet towel!

I am mortified as everyone in the room sees how my shirt turns transparent as the liquid soaks in.

I hear Dorothea laugh, “so it's that kind of party!” And I turn to glare at her, only for my eyes to widen in surprise, and my face flush.

She’s wringing out her towel over her shirt as well!

My eyes track a drop of water as it travels down the pale column of her throat, and into her impressive cleavage.

She flicks water at my face. “My eyes are up here,” she teases with a smirk.

Indignant, I look around for a way to retaliate.

“Argh!” She shrieks as I splash water at her straight from the bucket. “It is so on!”

We laugh and squeal as we exchange blows with our towels. We’re so immersed in our playful fighting that we don’t notice Shamir approaching us.

“Ladies, stop fighting and get back to wo--”

She’s cut off as I accidentally spray her with water.

The room is silent for a moment as we all stare at Shamir, who has a bewildered expression on her face, almost as if she can't believe that what she’s experiencing is real. It’s quite a change from her usual stony countenance.

I can’t help but burst out laughing, and Dorothea is quick to join.

Edelgard finally moves towards us from where she had been avoiding our battle, and attempts to bring some order back in the room.

“This is inappropriate behaviour”, she begins, and you can tell she is used to being listened to. “Sit down, and finish this work. The sooner these trophies are clean, the sooner we can all leave.”

I exchange a mischievous look with Dorothea and Shamir.

Dorothea and I slowly start to move toward Edelgard, flaking her either side, like one might a stray dog.

“I can’t help but notice”, Dorothea remarks, falsely casual, “that you, Edelgard, are the only one not wet.”

Edelgard’s eyes widen as she realizes where this is going.

“Get her!” Dorthea shouts gleefully, and I rush forward to tackle Edelgard, a sopping towel in my hand.

I land on top of her, and drag the wet rag up and down her chest for maximum coverage, but she is not giving up without a fight!

She grabs hold of my arms, and we roll around the room, each wrestling for dominance.

I put up a good fight, but eventually she lands on top of me, pinning my wrists on either side of my head.

She’s breathing hard, and her heaving brings my attention to her ample bust.

The physical fight had caused the buttons of her shirt to bust open, exposing her red bra rather close to my face.

I rub my thighs together as I begin to get aroused. I can tell that Edelgard is not immune either, as when I drag my gaze back to her face, she is staring at my lips.

I lick them on reflex.

She’s slowly leaning towards me, but I grow impatient, and surge up to capture her lips with mine.

I panic at first, she’s not responding! Maybe I was reading the signals wrong, this was stupid, I should just--

My train of thought is broken as I feel her move her mouth against me, and I am drowned in the present moment.

Just as I feel her tongue prodding the seam of my lips, we rear back at the sound of a giggle.

I was so caught up with Edelgard I forgot there were other people in the room!

Me and Edelgard look to our left, to see Dorothea standing behind a lightly blushing Shamir.

I can see her arms wrapped around Shamir’s middle, slim fingers deftly undoing the buttons of her shirt, her blazer must have been removed earlier.

“Don’t stop on our account.” Dorothea pulls Shmair’s shirt off completely, throwing it to the side. “Although it isn’t nice to be ignored, Shamir doesn’t seem to mind the free show,”

At this, Shamir seems to be knocked out of whatever trance our brief but passionate makeout session had put her in.

Dorothea squeals as Shamir grabs her arm, and twirls her around to face her, dipping her into a domineering kiss.

She pulls away. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Dorothea wraps her arms around Shamir’s neck.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

With our eyes glued on this erotic scene, Edelgard and I had unconsciously begun to rub up against one another.

Her head turns back to face me, her normally light purple eyes much darker in her lust, and leans back down to resume our embrace.

I moan into her mouth, as my body arches further into hers.

I hear a high-pitched whine, followed by a lower groan, and again I wrench away from Edelgard to survey the rest of the room.

Shamir has her, admittedly very nice, back to us, pressing Dorothea up against a trophy case. She has a leg between Dortheas’s thighs, the younger girl lightly gyrating.  
I pout. Usually, Dorothea gives me lots of attention, but she’s all but ignoring me now.

“Dorotheaaa,” I whine, reaching my arm out for her.

She breaks away from Shamir, making her way towards me.

“Aww, you’re getting all this attention from Edelgard and it's still not enough?” she teases me, making me flush.

“Don’t worry Snookums, I didn’t forget about you!” Edelgard rolls off me, allowing Dorothea to pull me up.

“Snookums?” Shamir asks with a raised brow, “I didn't know you two were that close.”

“Oh, we did we forget to mention?” Dorothea giggles in a way that reveals she purposely did not say. “The reason we’re in detention is because Manuela caught us fooling around in a broom cupboard.”

She drapes herself over me so her breasts are pushed in my face and sighs. “We never did get to finish.”

Shamir sidles up behind Dorothea and meets my eyes as she kisses her neck.

“Well we have an hour and a half left before detention is over, and until then we’re all alone.” She punctuates her statement with a firm slap to Dorothea’s ass.

She jumps slightly, inadvertently burying my face in familiar territory, her boobs.

I am in heaven. What can I say? I’m a boobs girl.


End file.
